roman_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Characters to Make
List of characters that creator Philanahembree will be adding to this wiki at another date Rebels [[Battle of Cantenna|'Battle of Cantenna']] # [[Conia|'Conia']]: Greek # [[Maiphia|'Maiphia']]: Dacian # [[Aparctia|'Aparctia']]: Celtic # [[Droebe|'Droebe']]: Greek # [[Areixar|'Areixar']]: Germanic # [[Atomene|'Atomene']]: Greek # [[Anaxa|'Anaxa']]: Germanic # [[Herenia|'Herenia']]: Illyrian # [[Paphia|'Paphia']]: Greek # [[Pherecedes|'Pherecedes']]: Greek # [[Caidarcus|'Caidarcus']]: Scythian # [[Calliadus|'Calliadus']]: Greek # [[Pacellia|'Pacellia']]: Greek # [[Lacitnia|'Lacitnia']]: Thracian # [[Ilkilia|'Ilkilia']]: Germanic [[Battle on the Milea Ridge|'Battle on the Milea Ridge']] # [[Toecidon|'Toecidon']]: Greek # [[Pizaerus|'Pizaerus']]: Egyptian # [[Masgamus|'Masgamus']]: Hispanic # [[Mirontus|'Mirontus']]: Dacian # [[Oniscus|'Oniscus']]: Numidian # [[Deledia|'Deledia']]: Greek # [[Jontus|'Jontus']]: Judean # [[Nactoronus|'Nactoronus']]: Dacian # [[Parrhasia|'Parrhasia']]: Phrygian [[Battle of Etruria|'Battle of Etruria']] # [[Paramana|'Paramana']]: Hispanic # [[Ychria|'Ychria']]: Thracian # [[Kroiscus|'Kroiscus']]: Gallic # [[Svenon|'Svenon']]: Assyrian # [[Panonphia|'Panonphia']]: Cilician [[Battle of Mount Garganus|'Battle of Mount Garganus']] # [[Doirudix|'Doirudix']]: Gaul # [[Ardurix|'Ardurix']]: Gaul # [[Ballarix|'Ballarix']]: Gallic # [[Veletea|'Veletea']]: Gallic # [[Cescirix|'Cescirix']]: Gallic [[Battle of Potentia|'Battle of Potentia']] # [[Boaritus|'Boaritus']]: Thracian # [[Zimcha|'Zimcha']]: Numidian # [[Rhobia|'Rhobia']]: Nubian # [[Oenothia|'Oenothia']]: Greek # [[Adtepe|'Adtepe']]: Egyptian Battle of Lentula # [[Dullia|'Dullia']]: Gallic [[Battle of Picenum|'Battle of Picenum']] # [[Memfia|'Memfia']]: Egyptian [[Battle of Mutina (72 BC)|'Battle of Mutina (72 BC)']] # [[Idonia|'Idonia']]: Greek # [[Pholus|'Pholus']]: Greek # [[Massalia|'Massalia']]: Hispanic [[Battle of Ariminum|'Battle of Ariminum']] # [[Phigalia|'Phigalia']]: Greek # [[Donetia|'Donetia']]: Dacian # [[Cleophole|'Cleophole']]: Sicilian # [[Heimara|'Heimara']]: Assyrian # [[Cerinnus|'Cerinnus']]: Thracian # [[Barrotius|'Barrotius']]: Sicilian Gladiator [[Battle of Mount Camalatrum|'Battle of Mount Camalatrum']] # [[Arbcana|'Arbcana']]: Egyptian # [[Masanabus|'Masanabus']]: Numidian # [[Naqimenon|'Naqimenon']]: Cilician # [[Conatacus|'Conatacus']]: Hispanic # [[Rontanada|'Rontanada']]: Dacian [[Battle of Brundisium|'Battle of Brundisium']] # [[Ecphantina|'Ecphantina']]: Hispanic # [[Amollia|'Amollia']]: Sardinian # [[Tiamta|'Tiamta']]: Assyrian # [[Maraga|'Maraga']]: Sardinian, # [[Olonorus|'Olonorus']]: Sardinian # [[Possidia|'Possidia']]: Sicilian # [[Omostius|'Omostius':]] Thracian # [[Dasephorus|'Dasephorus']]: Illyrian # [[Tharaetes|'Tharaetes']]: Hispanic # [[Ollanta|'Ollanta']]: Sardinian # [[Nettus|'Nettus']]: Sicilian [[Battle of the Silarus River|'Battle of the Silarus River']] # [[Pyralacus|'Pyralacus']]: Sicilian # [[Brixdorus|'Brixdorus']]: Thracian # [[Amartirus|'Amartirus']]: Thracian # [[Trappos|'Trappos']]: Thracian # [[Cipollia|'Cipollia']]: Greek # [[Triphodorus|'Triphodorus']]: Greek # [[Idanana|'Idanana']]: Sardinian # [[Dorriclus|'Dorriclus']]: Thracian # [[Scirrhus|'Scirrhus']]: Dacian Gladiator # [[Thoigeus|'Thoigeus']]: Sicilian # [[Masonius|'Masonius']]: Sardinian # [[Zaggos|'Zaggos']]: Thracian # [[Tihna|'Tihna']]: Sardinian # [[Ointos|'Ointos']]: Greek # [[Marotatus|'Marotatus']]: Thracian # [[Orchomenus|'Orchomenus']]: Greek # [[Ocallacus|'Ocallacus']]: Thracian # [[Idrocius|'Idrocius']]: Greek # [[Otondus|'Otondus']]: Numidian # [[Phthius|'Phthius']]: Greek # [[Corcontus|'Corcontus']]: Thracian # [[Damphotius|'Damphotius']]: Thracian # [[Aixius|'Aixius']]: Germanic # [[Thokpius|'Thokpius']]: Thracian # [[Tagcus|'Tagcus']]: Hispanic # [[Ginonia|'Ginonia']]: Gallic # [[Thiamakos|'Thiamakos']]: Greek [[Crucifixion|'Crucified']] # [[Lotomia|'Lotomia']]: Dacian # [[Vroxianus|'Vroxianus']]: Greek Gladiator # [[Moclotius|'Moclotius']]: Greek Gladiator # [[Edinatus|'Edinatus']]: Sicilian # [[Poecilus|'Poecilus']]: Greek # [[Tinorea|'Tinorea']]: Sicilian # [[Mabira|'Mabira']]: Hispanic # [[Maphiana|'Maphiana']]: Hispanic # [[Thocinia|'Thocinia']]: Greek # [[Chloronius|'Chloronius']]: Greek # [[Xarhakos|'Xarhakos']]: Greek Gladiator # [[Nilocinus|'Nilocinus']]: Greek # [[Ciphon|'Ciphon']]: Greek # [[Iona|'Iona']]: Greek # [[Odeinecus|'Odeinecus']]: Thracian # [[Icollicus|'Icollicus']]: Thracian # [[Nyxos|'Nyxos']]: Thracian To Be Decided # [[Artharica|'Artharica']]: Celtic # [[Asaulius|'Asaulius']]: Hispanic # [[Hapsamsa|'Hapsamsa']]: Egyptian Non-combatant # [[Yarina|'Yarina']]: Hispanic # [[Pallantia|'Pallantia']]: Hispanic # [[Saania|'Saania']]: Judean # [[Messene|'Messene']]: Greek # [[Odonoma|'Odonoma']]: Numidian # [[Damanta|'Damanta']]: Hispanic Romans # [[Sextus Mascius|'Sextus Mascius']]: Senator and supporter of Crassus # [[Lucius Unatianus|'Lucius Unatianus']]: soldier of Crassus # [[Marcus Canto|'Marcus Canto']]: soldier of Crassus # Lucius Ligius: solder of Claudius Glaber # [[Titus Numerius|'Titus Numerius']]: soldier of Pompey # [[Lucius Nalinus|'Lucius Nalinus']]: soldier of Crassus # [[Gaius Urillo|'Gaius Urillo']]: soldier of Crassus # [[Tiberius Canaeus|'Tiberius Canaeus']]: soldier of Crassus # [[Quintus Urbinius|'Quintus Urbinius']]: soldier of Crassus # Octavius Asius: soldier of Crassus # [[Publius Nannius|'Publius Nannius']]: soldier of Crassus Others # [[Ausaclus|'Ausaclus']]: Sicilian member of the Cilician pirates Category:Spartacus (TV series) Category:Fighter Category:Siege of the Lucanian Mines Participants Category:Death by Crucified